joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Towaifu (Wanked)
Summary In February of 2010, Toriyama released the MMORPG Dragon Ball Online, and in it was introduced the Queen of the Demon Realm and the most attractive girl in the franchise: Towa. However, most fans wouldn't be aware of her existence until the release of Dragon Ball Xenoverse five years later, where her popularity exploded and she was recognized for what she truly was. Now, most forums would downplay her power, probably out of confusion. But not here. Here we'll explain the true power of Towa, or should I say, Towaifu. Powers and Stats Tier: At the very least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Towa, Towaifu Origin: Dragon Ball Online Gender: Female (And a beautiful one at that) Age: She could be old, but she's hot either way Classification: Hot Demon, Perfect Waifu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Dark Magic, Ki Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Superhuman senses, Possession, Time Travel (By moving through the flow of time), Black hole Creation, Resurrection, Acausality, likely 5th Dimensional Physiology Attack Potency: At the very least Multiverse level+ (Fought the Future Warrior after they defeated an enraged Beerus, who was stated to have the capacity to destroy the entire fourth dimension note that each individual universe in the Dragon Ball multiverse holds infinite timelines, and each universe is actually the size of three or four universes, managed to fight off Mira whose overloading core would destroy not only the timeline, but all timelines Towa, who exists outside of any flow of time, thought that she couldn't run away), likely High Multiverse level+ (Mira also casually one-shot the Future Warrior of XV1, who could move outside of the boundaries of time and is completely unbound by it that, even if a character is 4-dimensional, time can still apply to them, contributed to Final Form Mira's power, which Time Patrol Trunks stated was so strong it shouldn't exist when he has fought Demigra, Beerus and Whis, making him superior to all of them) Speed: Immeasurable (Able to move outside of any and all timelines in existence and travel through them easily) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Able to effortlessly hold Tokitoki's egg, which held an entire timeline) Striking Strength: At the very least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ (Capable of harming Mira with her strikes) Durability: At the very least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Existing outside of the flow of any timeline makes her hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless (4th/5th dimensional beings are completely beyond being fatigued) Range: At the very least Multiversal+ (Can rule over all of time and space, and obviously ruling something means destroying it or affecting it all), likely High Multiversal+ (By scaling from the Future Warrior) Standard Equipment: Her indestructible, multiversal staff, Tokitoki's egg Intelligence: Immeasurable (Smarter than even Demigra, who had magic that transcended human knowledge, also knows nearly everything about every timeline) Weaknesses: Obviously none Others Notable Victories: Future Maifu (Wanked) Zen'ō (Downplayed) Beerus Whis Demigra Shin Budokai Janemba Daishinkan The actual Zen'ō Notable Losses: Mira Inconclusive Matches: Dumplin Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Waifus Category:Dragon Ball Category:Everlasting's Profiles